The Trainer!
by LoLforyou
Summary: The lab rats are getting a trainer. The hardest trainer ever! But beside the work, she is the best friend the lab rats will ever get. Some chapters is inspired by the real episodes. R&R:) Rated T off no reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The trainer

Chase POV:

Me, Adam, Bree and Leo were sitting in the lab, talking about chemistry project that Leo is going to do. "I don't get it" Said Adam. "You'll never do!" Bree said and we continued to talk when Mr. Davenport walked in. "Guys! Can I have your attention please" he said and Adam answered "I don't think so! Get your own!" We rolled our eyes and Mr. Davenport continued. "I've got you something" "If it's one more boy I am going to threw up!" Bree said and Davenport shook his head. "_This _is going to help you train for missions" He said and a girl walked in "This? I am a human you know!" She was beautiful. She was not very tall, brown haired with blond stripes, and had green/grey eyes. Her hair was in two buns and she was wearing green/black training clothes. "Leo, Adam, Chase and Bree, Meet Alexandra, Alexandra this is Adam, Leo, Bree and Chase." Davenport said. "Call me Alex" She said sweetly. "Because if you ever call me Alexandra…" She said, not so sweetly.

I thought that I wanted to know what she meant, but I dropped it. "She is going to train you guys"Davenport said and we all nodded, except Adam, who just looked confused" How can she train us, she is a girl!" the girl looked shocked and angry. She walked so she stood in front of me. Then she started to do advance backward-flips until she reach the rooms end. "Sit down" She said to me and I sat down in the front of Adam and felt confused, and that isn't usual. She started to run. She jumped over me in a flip and landed with her foot on an Adam. WHO WAS ON THE FLOOR! "Wow…" We all reply. "Wait, does this mean more training?"Alex nodded. "And harder!" She said. "How old are you?"Adam asked when he got up from the floor."I am 15" She replies. Davenport went upstairs so we could get to learn each other.

This was going to be a really special year, with Alex here, everything was going to be… special…

**So? What do you guys think? The next chapter should be up today or tomorrow. Any pairings you want in this story. EXEPT BRASE! I have done so many brase stories (not everyone is publicized) and I want to do something else.**


	2. Chapter 2: The first day with Alex!

Chapter 2: First day with Alex

**Chase POV:**

I woke up by Alex who was knocking at our capsules. "You are getting late for school" we walked out and I can tell that we looked gross and tired. "What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Walking with you to school!" She said and we looked at her confused. "Oh, don't look at me in that way. I am new and I don't know where the school is." She said and we nodded in agreement. We knew how it is to be 'the new kid'

We walked to school and checked Alex schedule. She had Math with Bree, She had English, history and France with Adam and she had everything else with me. Except that when I had Spanish she had France. But today she had a lot of meetings and other stuff so I wouldn't see her until lunch. I walked to math and had the normal, boring lesson.

**Xx**

"Hey guys!" I heard Alex saying behind me. She sat down and started to talk about all the stuffs that we should do at the training at the afternoon. But I didn't pay any attention. I was just looking at Destiny, the cutest girl I have ever meeting. Sure, I haven't talked to her, but whatever. Suddenly I heard how Alex changed subject. "Aww… Chase is in love!" "What! NO!" I reply, but she didn't care."You know, where I come from, we should have said 'Chase är en kärleksidiot!' She said. "What does that even mean?" I asked and she said. "It meant 'Chase is a lovedork' She highfived Bree. "Where are you from exactly?" Leo asked and she laughed. "I am from Sweden" "Sweden?" We didn't know anything about Sweden. Not even me, and I am the smartest person on the earth. She laughed alittle before she started to explain. "It is a country in Europe, with only 9 million of people" "Is it a big country?" I asked. She smiled.

"It is the fifth biggest country in Europe, but it isn't very big, Usa is like 4 Sweden." We laughed a little and Adam almost screamed: "Oh! Say something more in swadich!" "It is Swedish Adam" Leo said and Alex cleaned her throat.

"Chase borde gå och prata med den söta tjejen!"

"What does that mean?" Leo asked and I nodded in agreement. "Chase should go and talk to the cute girl." She said and looked mean full on me. I sighted and shook my head no "Then I do it!" She said and started to walk to Destiny who was sitting and study alone. I saw how Alex did some kind of handshake with her and sat down with her. It took 5 seconds and suddenly Alex pointed at me. Destiny looked at me and winked flirty to me. I winked back, a little bit annoyed over the fact that Alex fixed this for me, I wanted to do it by myself. Suddenly it looked like Destiny changed subject; I used my super hearing to hear their conversation. "Haven't you talked to him already!?" Destiny screamed. I stopped my superhearing, I wasn't going to need it to hear this. "You know that I don't want to talk to him!" Alex answered, also she was screaming. "He is your father!" Destiny screamed and Alex walked angry away from her, back to us. She sat down and crossed her arms. "Are you okay?" Leo asked, she smiled and nodded. "I am fine, but I need to talk to Chase!" She pulled me out in to an empty classroom. "She said yes!" I didn't know what to say. I was so happy. I just pulled her in for a long hug. She was shocked but she hugged back a few seconds later. I could tell that she cuddled in closer in my arms, but I didn't care. "This is weird, I've never hugged anyone." She said. I pulled away, looking her in the eyes."Have you never hugged anyone before?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, I have been living alone since I was 8 so…" She looked pretty sad. So I decided to not ask more about that, for now. We left to find the others.

**SO? What did you guys think? I want you to know that everything about Sweden was true, and the sentences to. In this it was a lot of romance, which isn't many peoples favorite, but I am trying to mix it a little.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Alex POV:**

I was training Adam and Bree in the lab that evening for Chase's date. I gave him some spare time tonight, but we were going to train tomorrow instead. Adam frowned as I said to him that we only got three hour more of training.

"This isn't fair, why cant we also get some free time like Chase?" He said and I glared at him.

"Do I have to remember you of the fact that Chase have to go up 5 am tomorrow?" he didn't knew it jet, but it will be funny to try to wake him up tomorrow.

We continue our training and after a few minutes Chase walked in. "Alex, I need some advice for what I should wear!" He said and in his hand he held the most terribly clothes I've ever seen. Not that I'm so much for clothes and shopping, but still. "Guys, take a five minutes break" I said and then I looked at Chase's chose of clothes. "Or… 10 minutes…" Then I looked at his messy hair "Give me 20 minutes" I said and took Chase's hand and walked him to his room. I went through his closet and throw out everything with some class. When I went for one part of his closet he opened the mouth. "There is my…" He started but I had already put one thing in it out, I dropped it. "Underwear's…" He said and I gave him a discussed glare.

When I finally was finished with his clothes I started to fix his hair. Then he went away for his date and I went back down to the lab to train Bree and Adam.

**XX**

When he – finally – got home, we had been training four hours and were sitting on the couch watching 'Catching Fire'. He walked into the living room and sat down beside me.

When the movie was finished I decided to walk home. "I'll walk you home" Chase said, and I couldn't convince him not to.

**Chase's POV:**

"Soo… Are you having a giiirlfriend noow?" Alex mocked me and I chuckled. "No, I don't think I want to go out with her anymore" She chuckled and said that she already knew that it really wasn't meant to be. I couldn't agree more. The whole date Destiny kept talking about shopping, other boys and make-up. It was really annoying.

We walked up to a house that I thought was Alex's. I said bye to her and started to walk back to my house. I just took a few steps before I heard a strange noise. I turned around to see Alex who ran from 'her' house and into the forest. "Weird" I thought as I followed her in to the forest. I followed her a few meters and then I saw how she sat down under a big tree. She was sitting near a sleepingbag.

"What the heck!" I screamed and Alex stood up. "What are you doing here?!" She screamed and I walked closer and took her head in my hands. "Please don't say that you live here" I said and she sighed. I took her hand and started to walk out of the woods. "Where are we going" she asked and I smiled at her. "Home to me"

She started to complain but I wasn't going to let her live in the woods. We got home and walked inside. "Mr. Davenport! Alex is staying for the night!" I yelled and walked down to the lab. I took out some blankets and some of my old (too small) clothes and gave it to her. We walked out and in to the elevator. "You really don't need to do this Chase…" She said but I shook my head. Again, I weren't going to let her sleep in the woods.

I let her in to one of the guest rooms and I fixed with the blankets. Then I said goodnight and went upstairs to find Mr. Davenport.

**XX**

"Come on Mr. Davenport! She lives in the woods!" "Fine!" he said and I hugged him. "Thanks Davenport.

She lives here now… Wow…

**So? What do you think?**

**I am going to start doing some episodes **

**See ya later:P**


	4. Bro Down

Chapter 4

**Alex POV:**

I was sitting in the chair in the lab and reading one of Bree's magazines when I heard Chase giggling. I think its his version of a evil laugh. I turned around and saw how he was fixing with some wires in the corner.

"Okey! Enough! Why are you so happy?" I asked. "Did you grow your first chest hair?" I kinda mocked him. "No!" he said and glared at me. "I grew to." He said and smirked. I nodded my head and tried not to laugh. "Actually, this is something I would like to call 'Adams payback'" "For what?" I asked, even if I already knew the answer. "Don't you remember what happened last Thursday?" I faked that I thought a little before I laughed. "Oh yeah!"

_Flashback_

_We were standing in the living room._

"_Adam there's no way that you can clear that counter!" Leo said and I nodded in agreement. "I can reach that easy!" Adam said. Bree nodded "I've seen him do it" _

_Then Chase walk in. "Hey, What's your guys talking about?" "This!" Adam said and drew Chase over the living room and right into the counter."Told ya!" Leo said._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh Yeah" I said. "We all love the bionic brothers toss" Chase glared at me. "Yeah? Well, lets see how he likes this!" he said and just a second later Leo walks in with Adam behind him. He walks right over the trap that chase has been lying out on the floor. Adam stays in the middle of it and Chase pushed a bottom. Suddenly Adam is hanging upside down. Chase jumped up and down like a freak."Yes! It works! Now let's see how you like to be manhandled!" We all stared at him. "You did not just say that!" I said just to earn a glare from Chase. "That came out wrong" he said and we all nodded. "Oh, the trap is on the floor!" Adam finally realized and I sighed at his dumbness. "Yep! And now we're going to play a little game called human pinjata, but instead of candy we're going to find out what Adam ate to lunch" Chase said. "Ironically, I think it is candy." Bree said.

"You're not going to hurt him when I'm responsible for you guys!" I said and walked over to Chase. "Fine! Can I at least let him hang there?" He asked and I shrugged, he weren't going to be hurt by that so, why not.

"You're forgetting one thing Chase! I can use my heatvision to break free!" Adam said and turned himself up and cut the rope with his heatvision. He fell hard to the ground, but stood up direct. But his arm was in a weird position. It was over his neck and down on the other side. It looked really weird. "Um… Adam" Bree said and stood up. Adam looked at his arm. "Wow… I didn't know that my arm could bend like that!" Chase stood all scared beside me. "Um… It can't." He said and Adam screamed.

**XX**

"You're lucky that it is just a dislocation!" Davenport said while he was standing beside his cyber desk. "How many times have I told you guys to 'Not. Goof. Around" He said. Bree stood up. "Raise yourself couse this is may going to shock your world…" "But they aren't listening to a word you are saying." I interrupted her. Bree highfived me. "Look I now that this was an accident but what if he had gotten seriously hurt. What is he had landed on his head?" Davenport said to Chase. "Um… It would had opened up and sprayed confetti everywhere?" Chase joked. "That would have been AWESOME!" Adam screamed. "You know what I mean!" Davenport said to Chase disappointed. He walked over to my work bench to get some papers that he had left their and Chase followed. "But , I wasn't trying to hurt him, I was trying to get even! Adam's always punching me and throwing me around.

"Yeah, but when I do it it's funny!" Adam said. We all glared at him. "Adam, it's not funny!" Davenport said. "If any of you, not including Leo and Alex, gets seriously hurt when I'm not around all it takes is one exoreic of the chips and you know what's going to happen next!" "Yup, you three goes to a crazy facility, Davenport goes to jail and I'm getting this whole fancy place for myself." Leo said and I punched him in the arm. "Ow! You're really strong for being a girl you know." He said. I smirked proudly. "Leo, I'm serious." Davenport said. "Oh, come on. This really can't be the first time Adam ever got hurt." Leo said.

"No, it really is! But there have been some really close calls." Bree says. I should know. I have been trying to hurt him sometimes. "Yeah, like that one time when I reached under the table and – ufh" Adam said, doing what he had been saying and then hurt his head. "Hey, it was just like that!" He said and smirked. We all shook our heads. "Look, you are all going to be a lot more careful, you're may being super humans but you're not invisible." Davenport said. "Maybe not but I can still do this!" Adam said while trying to punch Chase. Chase ducked and Adam straight his other arm. We all smiled at his dumbness, again.

"Look, to get you guys more consider, I'm putting my best man on it!" He said. I felt confused. "Who?" I asked. "You" He answered, like if I should have known that.

**XX**

Bree and I were looking at one movie on our 'girl night' when Leo came down. "Aw. I love this movie." Leo said while sitting down on the couch next to Bree. "Okay, I don' want to spoil it. But he falls out of a clear, these two are getting married and that bear is the father of these guys." I growled and quited the movie. "Why do you always have to do that?" Bree said. "I'm Leo and I do have to destroy everything for everyone" Out of her mouth came Leos voice. It was slightly creepy. "Did you just…?" I asked. "What did you just do?" I asked. "I have no idea!" she screamed, now in my voice. She put her hand on her mouth. We ran down to the lab and Davenport scanned her chip. It was a new ability. "It seems to be some kind of vocal manipulation, whenever Bree hears a sound; she can do the exactly same sound." Davenport told us. "Awesome!" me and Leo said in unison.

"I guess it can be helpful at missions, but until then. Do. Not. Use. It!" Davenport said before leaving the room. "Right, don't use it! And I'm AWESOME" Bree said in Davenports voice. We cheered for her then went up to sleep and Bree got into her capsule.

**XX **

It was Monday, I really hate this day of the week." I and Chase was walking from class when we saw Adam being… Adam… In the stairs. An old woman came on the same 'line' as him but he was being harsh to her and told her to go around him. "Adam, what are you doing?" I ask. "That accident was a wakeup- call. I've never realized how unsafe the world is! Dangerously are waiting in every corner." "Wait. If your suddenly such safely concerned than you won't be able to run after me when I do this!" Chase said and punched Adam, before running away. "Jerk!" I screamed after him and helped Adam down the stairs.

XX

"Have you lost your mind?" "You are being ridicules" the two younger siblings said while walking into the lab, while Adam was walking in front of them. "No I'm not!" He said. "Wow, Wow, Wow. What is going on?" Davenport asked and we walked closer to them. "Our missionmother here are so upset and safety that he almost blowed the whole mission!" Bree explained. "Look what he did to our missionsuits!" Chase said and they turned around. On the back their we're big, lighting warning sights. "What were I supposed to do? They weren't going to weir their missionhats!" Adam said and pulled a cone on his head. "Adam. There is nothing wrong with being couches, but if you're to couches you overthink things and then you aren't able to complete your missions." But hell my god! Was I the only one that understood that Adam just needed a pause? "So if I'm not careful I can get hurt, but if I'm too careful I'm useless?" Adam asked. "Exactly" Davenport said and I smacked myself in the forehead, was he stupid or something? "Great, so whatever I do I'm hurting myself or the team?" Adam asked. "I'm not getting responsible for this; I'm not going on any more missions." I smiled. I knew I shouldn't but I know that I'm not supposed to, but I was happy with the fact that Adam FINALLY showed them that he also has choices, that they can't toss him around.

"What?" The all screamed. "Adam, what are you saying?" "I'm saying that I quit" He said and ripped of his missionsuit and stormed off. "Told you that he could make his own choices!" I said/screamed and stormed out after Adam, leaving them confused. I walked up to Adam and gave him some clothes, since he were in only underwear's. Then I walked down to the lab overhearing Chase talk to Davenport. "I can't believe that Adam said that he quit, what a baby" Chase said and I stormed in and punched him in the arm. "You are the baby! You are the one that was being rude to him! I thought you were better than that!" I screamed in his face and stormed out.

**XX**

It took 3 weeks. I didn't talk to Chase at all. If I needed to say something during trainings I always said something like "Bree, could you tell Chase that he has to kick higher?" I maybe were a little bit too hard but after those weeks it finally happens.

We are sitting in the lab when Adam walks in with Chase behind him. "Guys! I'm on the team again!" Adam says and we all cheered. Chase walks over to me and I'm laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked "You! You couldn't stand the fact that I didn't talked to you!" "I did it for my brother!" He said. "If you say so" I say. "Want to grab some pizza?" He asked and I smiled and nodded.

**Did you like it? Reviews are more than welcome: ) Some episodes that you want me to do?**


	5. Leos Jam!

**Alex POV:**

I and Bree walked over to the guys who were talking about that stupid dance that were coming up. I really hate dances. Dresses, make-up, high heels, dancing all the night, gross! "Are you guys also talking about that stupid dance?" "Why is everybody so excited about it?" I and Bree said. Chase smirked. "Nobody has asked you two, right?" he said. Bree opened her mouth to talk but I was faster. "Actually a lot of guys asked me. I just really hate dances. But there is one guy, if he asks me out, I say yes" I said. "Nobody's asked me, I really want to go with that guy" Bree said and pointed on Ethan Anderssen, a good looking junior who had chemistry with Bree."What should I do?" She asked. "I got this!" Said Chase and walked so he stood a few steps away from me, then he bruised some hair behind his ear. "He's talking about some girl that he thinks is cute. Usch, he's talking about you!" He said and I cheered with Bree. "He's coming over right now to ask you to the dance!" He said and Bree got panic. When Ethan came up to her she did the classic 'what's that?' trick and ran off.

**XX**

I was sitting in the lab, looking at Leo and Adam who played with their action figures when Chase ran in. "Hey guys! I finally figured it out!" He said. "Yeah, me to, do not eat the outside of a pineapple" Adam said. "What did you figured out?" I asked and Chase answered after that he glared at his brother. "I figured out how to make Danielle like Leo!" He said. "Wait, stop the train. You like Danielle?" I asked Leo and he nodded. "I recorded a conversation she had with a friend with my bionic hearing" Chase said. "I play it up for you" He said and we ran over to the 'things', he put his finger in a hole and Danielle's voice played up.

"In the movie the hero punched the bad guy and took the baby right out from the alligator's mouth, I would so go out with a guy like him" I rolled my eyes. I can't stand her voice. I walked out, leaving them to talk about their stupid plan.

XX

When I walked into school next day, Adam was lying under some lockers. I sighed and walked over to Chase. "Twenty bucks on that she falls for Adam" I said. "Deal, you just loosed yourself 20 bucks!" he said and I smirked as Danielle walked in. "Oh, No! This man is trapped!" Leo said. I rolled my eyes. " He looks like he needs a hero to save him! I'm going to do, just that!" He screamed. ""Oh,No! We're running out of time. Save me before the alligator…" Adam said before Leo kicked him. I rolled my eyes; again, this had to be their worst plan EVER! "I'm going to lift this lockers in one… two… three" At three Adam punched the lockers, but I had to admit, it really looked like that Leo was lifting them "So heavy" He said with a smile. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that that just happened!" Danielle said while running up to the two boys. "You know, it takes a big man to do something…" Leo started but Danielle just walked past him. "You didn't got hurt? You must be so strong!" She said to Adam. Leo tried to interrupt them but – of course- he failed. "Maybe I should walk you to the nurse's office" She said and walked over to Adam. "What about Leo?" Adam said. He is such a great brother. "He's not hurt" She said. "Look at me, I'm a open whom!" He screamed and I hide a laugh.

"Oh, really I'm fine" Adam said and Danielle smiled her flirty smile. "Good, couse this dance is soon coming up, and I love dances. Maybe we should hang out then" She says and Chse picks me on the shoulder. "Wha-" I start but before I can finish, Chase but the money in my mouth. I take it out and smiles.

XX

"You stole my woman! Where I come from we call it lovecrime!" Leo screamed as the three boys walked in to the lab. "It's not my fault; I just look brave under lockers. I was trying to help" Adam said and I sighed along with Chase. "How? By go to the dance with her?" Leo said. "I keep my options open, it's the first time a girl ever been interested in me and it is kind of nice" "Oh, It's kind of nice, kind of nice" Leo mocked on before jumping on Adams back. It – of course – Was meanless. "Go of little boy, you're going to hurt yourself" Adam said but it didn't stopped Leo. "Hey, Hey!" Chase screamed and lifted Leo away from Adam. "Guys this is ridicules, it's like watching a Chihuahua fight against a horse" Chase said and I laughed. He was right. "Is Danielle really worth all this?" "YES!"

"Adam, you cannot go with Danielle, it wouldn't be fair, and Leo wanted her first" Chase said. "Everything is fair in love and fake locker accidents" Adam said. "Fine, you can have her" "It is too late. I never love again" Leo said and I rolled my eyes. "Leo, I talk to Danielle. I convince her that Adam isn't an option and that she should go with you" Chase said and I jumped of the table. "You're lucky to have him as Brother Leo" I said and Chase nodded. "What about you? Who are you going with?" Adam asked me and I sighed. "I'm not going. 'The right guy' hasn't asked and like I said. I really hate dances" I said and then we started to talk about other stuff.

**Chase POV:**

"Hey, Danielle" I sighed as I walked into the cafeteria. She was sitting by a table with a friend. "Sorry to interrupt your little gossip session" I said. They changed weird looks and I realized what I said. "That you may or may not have been having" I tried to save it. She smiled awkwardly and I sat down. "Remember the guy that heroic lifted the lockers?" I asked. "The tall, good looking one?" she asked dreamy. "No, the small one with the interesting look" She nodded. "Anyway, I now you like my brother Adam" I said and she nodded again. "And that is creating a problem with his friendship with Leo, so I was kinda hoping that you could go to the dance with Leo instead" I said and she did that 'aw' thing that only girls do.

"That is so sweet; you are worrying about your brothers." I nodded "You know what, I know how to fix this whole thing" she continued. "See, I knew that if I just talked to you everything would work out" I said, not excepting the next part. "You sure did! I'm going to the dance with you! See you there cutie!" she said and stood up and leaved. What have I done? Wait, am I having a date to the dance? YEAY: ) This could be interesting. I stood up and started to walk out when Adam and Leo walked in. "Guys, So, here's the deal, Danielle is not going to the dance with either of you" I said, trying to not sound happy. Right then Alex walked in.

**Alex POV:**

I stood beside Adam and heard what Chase said. What did he meant by that? "What?" the guys exclaimed. "Who is she going with?" Chase grew a smile. "ME!" He almost screamed just to earn a slap on the head from me. Then I walked away. What a great brother. Not.

XX

It was the night for the dance and me and Bree was getting ready in my room. Bree had convinced me to come with her. Believe it or not, she even got me to wear a dress. She tried to make me put on a pink one, but it ended up with a blue one with black stripes. I was curling her hair. "Did you heard that Chase are taking Danielle to the dance?" Bree asked and I sighed. "I now, right. What a jerk! He told Adam that he couldn't have her because of the fact that Leo wanted her first. And now are he going with her"

We got out and into Fridas car (one of Bree's friends) once we got there we saw the beautiful decorations. The guys were pretty good looking actually. I walked closer to them with Bree. "Hey boys" Bree said and tried to walk in her heels. They weren't that high, but she has never walked in heels before. "Okay, If you are going to dance in these I would say 'wear a helmet" Leo said and Adam and Chase nodded. "Told ya that it wasn't safe to wear those!" I said and they suddenly were paying attention at me. "She got you in a dress?" Chase exclaimed. I nodded. "Yeah but when she held up the heels she crossed the line!" I said and lifted my foot. "Gym shoes?" laughed Chase. "Where is your date?" I asked dryly. "Ouch!" Chase said and faked that it had hurt him. "No one needs to be jealous" Adam said. I stared at him. "Adam, I'm not jealous!" I said. "Mmmmhmmm?" they all hummed and I walked over to talk to Jennifer, a friend of mine, to talk.

XX

I was talking with Catelyn when everybody suddenly burst into laugh. I turned to the dance floor just to see Chase doing the most ridicules dance ever. I walk over and give Leo a snap on the head, knowing that it is his fault and walk over to Chase. He is just standing there, blushing like a freak. I grab his hand and dragging him out in the corridor. "Oh, The kitchen nerd has a girlfriend!" I hear behind me. I know that voice.

Trent

I let go of Chase hand an walk over to the drink. I take to glasses of Coke and walk over to Trent. I smiled before throwing the coke in his face. "You're insane!" He scream and I smile. "There is one thing you should know about me. If you ever hurt my friends, I hurt you!" I said and walked over to Chase. I take his hand and we walk in again.

We sit down next to Adam who also messed it up with Danielle. On the dance floor is Leo dancing with Danielle. I sighed and take Chase hand. I drag him out on the dance floor and throw my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips and gives me a weird look. "You needed to dance. I know that you rather dance with Danielle, but you can dance with me instead" I said and he smiled before pulling me into a hug. "Thanks Alex, you're the best!"He said and I smiled. Told him that dances were awful, but when you can spend time with your friends, it isn't that bad.

**So? What did ya think?**

**So I'm going to do more episode editing. Next up is:**

**Concert in a can**

**Back from the future**

**Movie night, huh? (My own story line)**

**Don't forget to review and check out more of my or others stories **


End file.
